Patent Document 1 discloses a bundling apparatus which bundles an object with a tape. In this bundling apparatus, a small loop is formed by the tape and enlarged into a large loop. Then, the object is arranged in the large loop and the tape is rewound to wind the tape around the object, thereby bundling the object.